The present invention relates generally to manufacturing semiconductors and more specifically to a manufacturing method for Metal-Oxide-Semiconductors (MOS) which employ lightly doped drain (LDD) structures.
Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) is the primary technology for ultra large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits. These ULSI circuits combine two types of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) devices, namely P-channel Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) devices and N-channel Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS) devices, on the same integrated circuit. To gain performance advantages, scaling down the size of MOS devices has been the principal focus of the microelectronics industry over the last two decades.
The conventional process of manufacturing MOS devices involves doping a semiconductor substrate and forming a gate oxide layer on the substrate followed by a deposition of polysilicon. A photolithographic process is used to etch the polysilicon to form the device gate. As device sizes are scaled down, the gate width, source/drain (S/D) junctions have to scale down. As the gate width reduces, the channel length between the source and drain is shortened. The shortening in channel length has led to several severe problems.
One of the problems associated with shortened channel length is the so-called xe2x80x9chot carrier effectxe2x80x9d. As the channel length is shortened, the maximum electric field Em becomes more isolated near the drain side of the channel causing a saturated condition that increases the maximum energy on the drain side of the MOS device. The high energy causes electrons in the channel to become xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d. The electron generally becomes hot in the vicinity of the drain edge of the channel where the energy arises. Hot electrons can degrade device performance and cause breakdown of the device. Moreover, the hot electrons can overcome the potential energy barrier between the semiconductor substrate and the silicon dioxide layer overlying the substrate, which causes hot electrons to be injected into the gate oxide layer.
Problems arising from hot carrier injections into the gate oxide layer include generation of a gate current and generation of a positive trapped charge which can permanently increase the threshold voltage of the MOS device. These problems are manifested as an undesirable decrease in saturation current, decrease of the transconductance and a continual reduction in device performance caused by trapped charge accumulation. Thus, hot carrier effects cause unacceptable performance degradation in MOS devices built with conventional drain structures when channel lengths are short.
Reducing the maximum electric field, Em, in the drain side of the channel is a popular way to control the hot carrier injections. A common approach to reducing Em is to minimize the abruptness in voltage changes near the drain side of the channel. Disbursing abrupt voltage changes reduces Em strength and the harmful hot carrier effects resulting therefrom. Reducing Em occurs by replacing an abrupt drain doping profile with a more gradually varying doping profile. A more gradual doping profile distributes Em along a larger lateral distance so that the voltage drop is shared by the channel and the drain. Absent a gradual doping profile, an abrupt junction can exist where almost all of the voltage drop occurs across the channel. The smoother or more gradual the doping profile, the smaller Em is which results in lesser hot carrier injections.
To try to remedy the problems associated with hot carrier injections, alternative drain structures such as lightly doped drain (LDD) structures have been developed. LDD structures provide a doping gradient at the drain side of the channel that lead to the reduction in Em. The LDD structures act as parasitic resistors to absorb some of the energy into the drain and thus reduce maximum energy in the channel. This reduction in energy reduces the formation of hot electrons. To further minimize the formation of hot electrons, an improvement in the gradual doping profile is needed.
In most typical LDD structures of MOS devices, S/D junctions are formed by two implants with dopants. One implant is self-aligned to the polysilicon gate to form shallow S/D extension junctions. An oxide or oxynitride implant spacer then is formed around the polysilicon gate. With the shallow S/D extension junctions protected by the implant spacer, a second implant with a heavier dose is self-aligned to the implant spacer to form deep S/D junctions. There would then be a rapid thermal anneal (RTA) of the S/D junctions to enhance the diffusion of the dopants so as to optimize the device performance. The purpose of the first implant is to form an LDD at the edge of the polysilicon gate near the channel. In an LDD structure, almost the entire voltage drop occurs across the lightly doped drain region. The second implant with heavier dose forms low resistance deep S/D junctions, which are coupled to the LDD structures. Since the second implant is spaced from the channel by the implant spacer, the resulting drain junction adjacent to the light doped drain region can be made deeper without impacting device operation. The increase junction depth lowers the sheet resistance and the contact resistance of the drain.
In most typical LDD structures for CMOS devices, S/D junctions are formed by four implants with dopants, each implant requiring a masking step. The four masking steps are: a first mask (a P-LDD mask) to form the P-LDD structures, a second mask (an N-LDD mask) to form the N-LDD structures, a third mask (a P+S/D mask) to form the P-type doped, deep S/D junctions, and a fourth mask (an N+S/D mask) to form the N-type doped, deep S/D junctions. Each masking step typically includes the sequential steps of preparing the semiconductor substrate, applying a photoresist material, soft-baking, patterning and etching the photoresist to form the respective mask, hard-baking, implanting a desired dose of a dopant with the required conductivity type, stripping the photoresist, and then cleaning of the substrate. These processing steps associated with each masking step adversely increase cycle time and process complexity and also introduce particles and defects, resulting in an undesirable increase in cost and yield loss. Hence, there is a need to provide a method for forming MOS devices and CMOS devices with LDD structures that lessens the number of masking steps required.
Further improvements in transistor reliability and performances for exceeding smaller devices are achieved by a transistor having LDD structures only at the drain region (asymmetric LDD structures). Parasitic resistance due to the LDD structure at the source region of a transistor causes a decrease in drain current as well as greater power dissipation for a constant supply voltage. The reduction in drain current is due to the effective gate voltage drop from self-biased negative feedback. At the drain region of the transistor, the drain region parasitic resistance does not appreciably affect drain current when the transistor is operating in the saturation region. Therefore, to achieve high-performance MOS transistor operation, it is known to form LDD structures only at the drain regions but not at the source regions.
One significant problem with the LDD structures is the formation of parasitic capacitors. These parasitic capacitors are formed due to the diffusion of dopants from the LDD towards the channel underneath the polysilicon gate as a result of RTA and other heating processes in the manufacturing of the transistors. These parasitic capacitors are highly undesirable because they slow down the switching speed of the transistors. The adverse speed impact increases disproportionately with shortened channels. Basically, the parasitic capacitance due to LDD structures as a percentage of the total transistor capacitance is higher for sub-0.18 micron transistors than it is for a 0.18-micron transistor and even worse for a sub-0.13 transistor, making the adverse speed impact much more significant in smaller transistors.
The conventional approaches to reduce parasitic capacitance have been to reduce LDD implant dosage or scaling down the operating voltage. However, these approaches also degrade the performance of the transistors.
Moreover, as the sub-0.13 micron transistors become smaller, interconnects to the transistors become more challenging. In making an interconnect to a polysilicon gate of a transistor, a layer of photoresist is coated over the semiconductor device. A radiation light source is used to transfer the patterns from a reticule onto the wafer. The radiation excites the photosensitive resins and subsequent processes remove the unwanted photoresist to form a pattern on top of the semiconductor device. A subtractive etch process then replicate the photoresist pattern to form pathways for the interconnect to the polysilicon gate. A typical deep ultra-violet source used as the radiation light source has a wavelength of 246 nanometers. As the polysilicon gate of semiconductors become smaller even with the more precise next generation 193 nanometers radiation source, it is still hard to control for accurate interconnects. Therefore, more advance techniques are required to provide accurate interconnects to the smaller transistors using existing radiation light sources.
Methods to minimize the formation of hot carriers by improving the gradual doping profile in LDD structures, to simplify the process for forming LDD structures by lessening the number of masking steps, and to reduce the parasitic capacitance due to LDD structures without compromising transistor performance have long been sought but have eluded those skilled in the art.
There have been prior art approaches to forming CMOS devices that yield similar polysilicon gate construction as those that will be described in the present invention. These prior art approaches provide a submerged polysilicon gate surrounded by a shallow trench isolation (STI). Disadvantages with the submerged polysilicon gate approach include additional processing steps, lengthy electrical paths, increased electromagnetic interference, and additional parasitic capacitance that arise from the polysilicon gate being submerged.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and methods of operating the same that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention provides an ultra-large scale CMOS integrated circuit semiconductor device which has an inverted trapezoidal gate with LDD structures having gradual doping profiles and salicided for contacts. The inverted trapezoidal gate structure results in reduced process complexity and is manufactured on a substrate having a barrier layer, forming a gate layer on the barrier layer, etching a closely width- and profile-controlled gate trench into the gate layer down to the substrate, depositing a gate oxide layer in the bottom of the gate trench, forming an inverted trapezoidal polysilicon gate, forming an in-situ spacer from the gate layer and the barrier oxide layer, implanting the substrate with a first dopant to form doped regions on both sides of the polysilicon gate, and saliciding the S/D region and the gate. This allows fewer processing steps for manufacturing the device.
The present invention provides an ultra-large scale CMOS integrated circuit semiconductor device which has a width- and profile-controlled, inverted trapezoidal gate with LDD structures having gradual doping profiles and salicided for contacts. The inverted trapezoidal gate structure results in reduced process complexity and is manufactured by forming a multi-layer structure of a barrier layer and a trench layer on a substrate, forming a trench isolation in the trench layer and barrier layer and substrate, removing the trench layer, forming a gate layer on the barrier layer, etching a gate trench into the gate layer down to the substrate, depositing a gate oxide layer in the bottom of the gate trench, forming an inverted trapezoidal polysilicon gate, forming an in-situ spacer from the gate layer and the barrier oxide layer, implanting the substrate with a first dopant to form doped regions on both sides of the polysilicon gate, and saliciding the S/D region and the gate. Thus, the semiconductor device has short electrical paths, decreased electromagnetic interference, and reduced parasitic capacitance.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having reduced parasitic capacitance.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having LDD structures in which process complexity is minimized by reducing the number of masking steps.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having LDD structures spaced away from the edge of polysilicon gates by providing polysilicon gates with reentrant sidewall profiles that shield the edge of the gate during ion implantations of the LDD structures.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having reduced cross sectional geometry at the base of polysilicon gates for reduced parasitic capacitance.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having large cross sectional geometry at the tops of polysilicon gates for reduced contact resistance.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors by forming re-entrant polysilicon gates prior to formation of an in-situ spacer for shielding ion implantations.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having gate spacers and polysilicon gates with reentrant sidewall profiles that shield the underlying gate volumes from high energy, high concentration, ion implantations of S/D regions.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors by eliminating the need for accurate measuring of critical dimensions at the base of the polysilicon gate.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors with LDD structures having graded doping profiles which reduce hot carrier injections.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing semiconductors having larger polysilicon gate lengths at the top for reduced resistance.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.